


A Simple Touch

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, NSFW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 17:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5674591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hi! I love your writing and I was wondering if I could request a Cas fic? Could it maybe go something like the reader has a sore back and Cas offers to give her a massage. She happily accepts and at some point he places a kiss to the bottom of her neck and she tenses slightly surprised at the action, but Cas thinks she doesn’t want him to go further so he quickly apologizes and turns to leave before she stops him, assures him she liked him for a long time and smut ensues! Thank you so much! <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Simple Touch

Warnings: Fluff, smut, unprotected sex

Fic:

“Hey Y/N, Sam, Cas, and I are heading out to the bar now, you wanna come with?” Dean asks as he pops his head into your bedroom. You lie on your stomach on your bed with a heating pad on your back. The last hunt hadn’t gone exactly as planned and you’d wound up pulling something in your back. 

“No thanks,” you groan, “I’m still not feeling quite up to it. My back is still killing me. You guys have fun, tell Cas I say hi.”

“Oh, ok,” Dean says, “I hope you feel better soon.” He offers you a sincere smile before closing the door. Within a few minutes, you hear the Impala pulling out of the bunker’s garage.

Finally alone, you hope you can get some much needed rest. You roll your shoulders and try to get as comfortable as you can. You turn the heating pad down to low so you can sleep comfortably without worrying about burning yourself.

The silence in your room is broken by a sudden flap of wings that makes you jump and sends pain shooting through your back. You let out a little yelp of pain and suddenly a large hand is on your shoulder.

“Y/N, are you alright?” Cas asks, his tone worried.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” you lie. “I just pulled a muscle or something, I’ll be better soon.”

“Dean told me that you were in pain, I thought I could be of assistance. Would it be helpful if I gave you a massage?” Cas offers.

“Um, maybe,” you say, trying not to sound overly eager. You had imagined things like this before; Cas’ hands running over your body. You weren’t sure why he hadn’t just offered to use his grace to heal you, but there was no way you were going to turn down this opportunity to have him touch you, even if it was only in a platonic manner.

“Remove your clothing please,” Cas says completely casually.

“Gese Cas, take me on a date first,” you say jokingly. Cas’ face turns red.

“I apologize,” Cas says nervously, running a hand through his hair, “I only meant –”

“I know Cas, I was kidding,” you try to calm him, “don’t look.”  
"Oh,“ Cas says as you sit up on the bed, trying to cause yourself as little pain as possible. You pull your shirt over your head and remove your bra before moving to lie back down on the bed. Ever the gentleman, Cas keeps his eyes on the floor until you tell him it’s ok to look.

From the corner of your eye, you see Cas remove his trench coat and blazer before moving to sit by your side on the bed. He begins by brushing your hair to the side and placing his hands on your shoulders, rubbing small circles on your skin with his thumbs. You let out a small moan at the feeling. It’s only a simple touch, but it’s something you’ve been craving for months now. Cas immediately stops. “Did I hurt you?” he asks worriedly.

“No, Cas, it feels great,” you assure him as your eyes flutter shut. He starts rubbing circles with his thumbs again before using the whole of his hands to knead your tense shoulders. Suddenly, a pleasant warm feeling begins to sink into your skin where Cas touches you. His hands begin to move down your back massaging as he goes, the warm feeling following his hands. Everywhere he touches you, the pain recedes until you feel absolutely no pain at all.

Cas’ thumbs press circles into the small of your back before slowly making his way back up to your shoulders. You feel Cas shift on the bed and suddenly you feel his breath on your shoulder. He leans in closer and presses a kiss to the base of your neck, causing you to tense in surprise. “Cas,” you gasp.

He quickly removes his hands from you and stands from the bed. “I apologize,” he says quickly, “I shouldn’t have done that; my actions were unwanted.”

“Wait,” you say as you turn on the bed, pulling the blankets up around your chest to cover yourself. You reach out and grab his wrist. “Please don’t go,” you plead, “your actions weren’t unwanted; they just surprised me.”

His eyes slowly move up to meet yours. “You liked it?” he asks cautiously.

“Yes Cas, I did. Frankly, I’ve liked you for a while now, I was just too afraid to say anything,” you say, taking your hand from Cas’ wrist and looking down at your lap as you twiddle your thumbs there.

Cas moves to sit on the bed again and hooks a finger under your chin, lifting your face until your eyes meet his again. “I like you too,” he says with a smile. You part your lips slightly and he takes the chance to press his lips against yours. His tongue slips into your mouth and he lets go of your chin to cup your cheek. His other hand slides around the small of your back and pulls you close to him. Your arms slip around his neck. If he hadn’t been holding you so close, the sheet covering your body would’ve dropped down around your waist. Cas’ tongue explores your mouth, sliding against your tongue and along your teeth. You moan into his mouth and the hand he has on your cheek slides around to the base of your neck, tangling into your hair.

Your hands slide down his chest and push him away slightly to find the buttons of his shirt. The sheet between you falls around your waist, leaving your top half exposed. Cas’ lips break from yours and his hand slips down to knead one of your breasts. Cas leaves hot, wet kisses down your neck and along your shoulder. Your fingers fumble with the buttons of his shirt and finally get them all undone. He moves away from you to push his shirt from his body and your fingers move to unbuckle his belt. Cas stands from the bed and pulls the sheets down to expose your lower half. He hooks his fingers in the waistband of your sleeping shorts and underwear and pulls them down; you lift your hips to help him. Quickly, he kicks off his shoes and toes off his socks before he undoes his pants and pushes them down his legs so that they pool around his ankles. He pushes his boxers down next and exposes his half hard cock to you. 

Just the sight makes heat flood your body and wetness slick your thighs. Cas presses a hand against your chest and pushes you back until your head hits the pillows. He settles himself above you and begins leaving kisses along your collarbone and down to your breasts as he pushes your legs apart with his knees. You tangle the fingers of one hand in his hair and the other hand reaches down to wrap around his cock, pumping your hand over him a few times. You can feel him growing harder in your hand, but Cas grunts and reaches down to pull your hand away from him. He laces his fingers with yours before he pushes your hand back against the bed next to your head.

Cas sucks one of your nipples into his mouth and uses his free hand to roll your other nipple between his finger and thumb. “Cas,” you moan as he watches you through his lashes. He rocks his hips down against you, rubbing his hard cock against your wet folds. “Castiel,” you moan a little louder. Cas smiles against your skin before tugging lightly on your nipple with his teeth. Cas kisses his way back up to your mouth and rocks his hips towards you again. This time, his cock rubs against your clit causing you to gasp. “Cas, please, I want you inside me,” you groan.

You don’t have to ask him twice. He reaches down between you, taking hold of his cock and rubbing his leaking tip around your clit several times before lining himself up with your entrance. He pushes into you inch by inch, filling you up and stretching you out. You squeeze his hand a little tighter as he pushes in all the way to the hilt. He rests his forehead against yours and his free hand wraps around the small of your back, lifting you off the bed slightly. He waits for you to adjust to his size before he begins to move slowly.

He pulls half way out of you before thrusting all the way back in, making sure to rub against that spot that drives you crazy with each thrust. Cas kisses you as he continues thrusting in and out, in and out. The knot in your stomach grows ever tighter. Cas’ lips move to your jaw, neck and shoulder, leaving kisses on every bit of skin he can reach. “Y/N,” he moans between each kiss.

Your walls begin to tighten around Cas’ cock and his thrusts become more erratic. Your back arches off the bed as your walls spasm around his pulsing cock. You both moan each others’ names as you cum at the same time, him spilling his seed inside you at the same time your walls clench down around him. Cas collapses down against you as you both struggle to catch your breath.

He kisses you slowly and passionately before pulling out of you and shifting to lie beside you. You turn to your side and look down at him. His hand reaches up to stroke your cheek as he smiles up at you. “Do you feel better?” he asks.

“Mmm,” you hum, before adding, “much, thank you.”

“No need to thank me,” he says, “It was my pleasure.” He smiles widely before his hand slips around to the back of your neck and his other hand wraps around your waist, pulling you to lay against his chest as he pulls you in for another kiss.


End file.
